Pokémon Alternative Ep03 Prazer, Galera!
by KristenLane
Summary: Continuação do episódio anterior. Sally, Tracey e Sakura foram salvos pela policial Jenny e o coordenador pokémon Kevin Danton. Agora é o momento para novas amizades, descobertas perigosas, confissões e, quem sabe, um futuro romance...
1. Parte I

**Pokémon Alternative - Johto Journey - Ep. 03**_**Prazer**__**, Galera!**_

Parte I

_O primeiro dia de Sally parece não acabar nunca; depois de conhecer uma amiga de Tracey, Sakura, a equipe se envolve em uma disputa entre as facções criminosas Rocket e Skies. Mas depois de lutas e fugas, Sally, Tracey e Sakura estão à beira das chamas. Por sorte, o destino ainda lhes reserva uma nova chance._

Realidade ou pesadelo? Sally se vê na moderna casa litorânea em que passou sua infância, na ilha Tângelo. Ela vê a si mesma criança, brincando com um boneco de Chikorita. Sua mãe chega e pergunta:

-Você gosta mesmo deste boneco, não é?

-Sim, mamãe! E quando eu crescer vou ter uma Chikorita de verdade!

Sally se sente abraçada por sua mãe. Mas a sensação se dissipa. A treinadora se vê crescida de novo, no meio de uma tempestade. A imagem de sua mãe reaparece, desta vez furiosa:

-EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MATURIDADE PARA SER UMA TREINADORA!

-Mas mãe, o que está acontecendo?

A mãe de Sally some novamente. Desta vez, a treinadora vê Eevee sendo repetidamente atacada pelos Mightyenas de Centro de Treinamento.

-Eevee! NÃO!

O cenário fica preto. Eevee parece cair lentamente… Até ser pega pelo misterioso pokémon voador branco que Sally viu de manhã.

Com Eevee nas costas, o pokémon solta um rugido e desaparece.

-Eevee! EEVEE!!

Sally acorda.

Ela se vê em uma espécie de cama de hospital. Olhando para ela, um garoto loiro, de óculos pequenos e jaqueta cor castanha. Sem saber onde está, a primeira reação de Sally é levantar-se, agarrar o garoto pela jaqueta e perguntar, ameaçadora:

-Onde estão meus pokémons? Responda, o que fez com eles?!

Sally começa a chacoalhar o jovem, irritada. Nas camas ao lado, Sakura e Tracey acordam.

-RELAXA!- grita o jovem, soltando-se de Sally. -Fica calma, okey? Seus pokémons estão com a enfermeira Joy. Estão todos bem.

Ainda confuso e assonado, Tracey pergunta:

-Onde estamos?

-No Centro Pokémon da saída da floresta- responde o garoto. -Não me lembro o número da rota…

Sakura passa as mãos no rosto, numa tentativa de despertar melhor. Sally pergunta ao garoto:

-Tá, mas quem é você e o que faz aqui?

O jovem responde:

-Meu nome é Kevin Danton. Sou um coordenador pokémon novato em Johto e resolvi fazer uma parada aqui neste Centro Pokémon. Foi quando a policial Jenny que fazia a ronda por aqui viu um foco de incêndio a alguns quilômetros. Ela quis averiguar e eu fui junto. Foi sorte pra vocês!

Sakura se lembra:

-Incêndio… É isso! O furgão explodiu e ficamos inconscientes! Foram vocês que nos tiraram de lá?

-Na verdade tivemos a ajuda de alguns agentes Rangers locais, mas no básico foi isso.

A policial Jenny e a enfermeira Joy entram no quarto. Jenny pergunta:

-Está tudo bem aqui? Nós ouvimos gritos.

-Não se preocupe, policial,- tranquiliza Kevin, -eles já acordaram.

Joy pergunta:

-Como se sentem?

-A princípio, bem- responde Tracey. -Mas tenho uma pergunta, policial Jenny: conosco havia dois criminosos da Equipe Rocket, certo?

Jenny consente, mas avisa:

-Se tiveram problemas com esses bandidos, sugiro que mantenham distância. Butch e Cassidy estão sob a vigia dos Rangers e amanhã serão enviados à prisão.

Sakura suspira, aliviada. Sally sai da cama, alonga os braços e pergunta:

-Olha, tá tudo muito bem, mas cadê os nossos pokémons?

****

Na enfermaria pokémon, Eevee descansa calma em uma pequena cama. Ao seu lado, Chikorita também dorme tranquila.

-Olha só pra Eevee- comenta Kevin. -Nem parece aquela pokémon desesperada para salvar sua treinadora.

Sally está sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de suas pokémons. Surpresa, pergunta:

Eevee estava desesperada… Por mim?

-Mas é claro! Você é a treinadora dela, certo? Eevee chamava por ajuda com todas as suas forças; quando eu e Jenny chegamos, a primeira reação dela foi cair, totalmente cansada.

Sally se emociona com o relato de Kevin e fica a admirar Eevee. A enfermeira Joy explica:

-Os outros pokémons foram deixados em suas respectivas pokébolas, mas Eevee e Chikorita se recusaram a ficar nas suas.

-Por quê?- pergunta Tracey.

-Bom, foi Eevee quem primeiro não quis entrar, parecia assustada. Depois, Chikorita saiu de sua pokébola e foi em defesa dela. Percebi então que Chikorita poderia ser boa companhia para Eevee e resolvi deixá-las aqui.

"Talvez Eevee tenha medo de pokébolas devido alguma coisa do seu passado", raciocina Sally e lembra de pedir:

-Enfermeira Joy, podemos ver como estão os nossos pokémons?

-Mas é claro! Chansey, me ajude aqui, por favor!

Joy, com a ajuda do pokémon cor-de-rosa Chansey, vai tirando as pokébolas de uma cápsula e as abre. Saem Marill, Venonat e Scyther de Tracey, Hoothoot e Weedle de Sally e Espeon e outros três pokémons de Sakura.

Curiosa para saber mais sobre a borboleta, a criaturinha de corpo branco e o pequeno pokémon rosa de lábios grandes da amiga de seu primo, Sally abre seu Pokedex:

-_Beautifly, o pokémon Borboleta. Suas coloridas asas belamente desenhadas são seus elementos mais proeminentes. Ele voa por campos cobertos de flores coletando pólen. Ataca ferozmente quando é irritado._

_-Kirlia, o pokémon Emocional. Um Kirlia tem o poder psíquico de criar um rasgo entre as dimensões e ver o futuro. è dito por dançar com satisfação em manhãs ensolaradas._

_-Smoochum, o pokémon Beijoqueiro. Ele ativamente corre, mas também cai constantemente. Toda vez que cai, vai checar seu reflexo na superfície de um lago para ter certeza de que sua face não ficou suja._

-Esses pokémons são incríveis, Sakura!- comenta ela.

-Os outros pokémons que foram roubados já estão sob cuidados- completa Joy. -A maioria estará bem para serem levados pelos Rangers amanhã.

-Isso é bom- diz Kevin.

Olhando seu relógio de pulso, Jenny aconselha:

-Já está tarde; por que não vão dormir? Vocês tiveram um dia cheio, precisam repor suas energias.

-Certo- concorda Tracey. -Olha, se houvesse uma forma de agradecer o que fizeram por nós e pelos pokémons…

-Ora, não esquenta a cabeça com isso!- pede Kevin. -Nós só fizemos a nossa parte.

Jenny concorda. Joy indica o caminho até os quartos; ela e a policial se despedem dos jovens.


	2. Parte II

Parte II

É um novo dia. No hall de entrada, Kevin cumprimenta a enfermeira Joy, que lhe traz uma xícara de café.

"São nove da manhã. Acho que perdi a hora", pensa ele e pergunta:

-Os outros já acordaram?

-Sim, já faz algum tempo- responde Joy. Sakura e Tracey saíram para conversar e Sally foi treinar.

-Tá certo. Acho que vou falar com ela.

Kevin sai do Centro Pokémon. Respira o ar puro vindo das árvores e procura pela treinadora iniciante; a encontra alguns metros dali.

Sally está treinando Hoothoot e Weedle. Eevee e Chikorita estão a postos para ajudar quando preciso.

-Tá certo, Weedle e Hoothoot, continuem assim!

Weedle dispara da ponta de sua cauda rajadas de fios de seda contra Hoothoot, que desvia uma a uma. Porém, em um momento os fios atingem o pequeno pássaro e amarram-no. Sally comemora:

-Muito bom, vocês dois! Estão melhorando bem!

Weedle fica contente. Chikorita lança seus chicotes e ajuda Hoothoot a se desenrolar dos fios.

Kevin resolve se aproximar. Vendo-o, Sally cumprimenta:

-Bom dia! Como passou a noite?

-Bem- responde ele. E comenta: -Pelo jeito está treinando, certo?

-É claro! O que é um treinador ou coordenador sem treinamento? E falando nisso, até esqueci de perguntar: você disse que é coordenador, então já participou de algum festival?

Kevin fica sem jeito. Tira um estojo de dentro da jaqueta e explica:

-Na verdade, só consegui três fitas Hoenn no ano passado. Perdi as datas de várias competições.

Sally nota o desânimo do garoto. Resolve tentar animá-lo:

-Tive uma ideia: já que nós dois temos competições pelo caminho, por que não treinamos juntos enquanto conversamos? Assim eu também posso ver seus pokémons!

-Hum… Okey, gostei da sugestão!

Kevin se posiciona a alguns passos de Sally. Com uma pokébola em mãos, sugere:

-Você estava treinando pontaria, certo? Pois bem, tente atingir este aqui!

A pokébola é lançada no ar. Dela sai um pokémon de cores azul e rosa claros, flutuante, de corpo composto por estranhos sólidos geométricos. Sally se surpreende.

-Nossa, nunca vi um pokémon desses! Deixa eu checar…

A treinadora procura o Pokedex, mas Kevin pede:

-Não precisa checar nada; deixa que este aqui eu apresento. É Porygon, um de meus primeiros pokémons. Ele consegue enviar a própria mente para dentro de computadores, conhece ataques de diversos tipos e eu o treinei para ter excelentes reflexos. Duvido que o seu Weedle consiga acertá-lo!

Sally sente o desafio da provocação.

-Pois eu duvido que a garra de vocês seja maior que a nossa. Se prepara, Weedle!

Weedle entra no treino, totalmente pronta.

Do Centro Pokémon, Tracey e Sakura assistem o treino pela janela. Sentados á uma mesa, conversam.

-Aquele Porygon do Kevin parece bem treinado.

-É, ele deve ter uma boa combinação de movimentos.

Os pokémons dos dois estão todos reunidos: Scyther está de vigia, Espeon descansa e os outros se alimentam com comida feita especialmente para eles. Tracey observa os pokémons de Sakura e comenta:

-Sakura, lembra quando te conheci na cidade de Cerulean?

-Sim; eu queria disputar a insígnia do ginásio com a Misty e você estava ensinando o Psyduck dela a nadar! No final, nós mesmos acabamos tendo que fazer as insígnias… Mas por que está perguntando isso?

-É que naquele dia e mais tarde, em Pallet, nunca notei o seu interesse por pokémons psíquicos. Dos seus, apenas Beautifly não é psíquica.

Sakura reflete um pouco e responde:

-É que quando comecei minha jornada não tinha um gosto forte por pokémons psíquicos. Mas com o tempo, comecei a sentir uma empatia maior pelos poderes psíquicos conforme Espeon ia ficando mais forte e eu conquistava novos pokémons desse tipo. Eu também ficava impressionada com as histórias de habilidades e ligações telepáticas.

Tracey consente:

-Entendo. Mas e quanto aos campeonatos em que você pretendia participar?

-Bem, eu consegui bons resultados em várias competições oficiais. Mas quando estive em uma grande competição da Liga, entre tantos treinadores querendo ser os melhores do mundo, me senti fora do ambiente. Como se o que eu quisesse não fosse ser a campeã, mas sim algo diferente, entende?

Tracey escuta atentamente. Sakura apóia a cabeça nas mãos, aborrecida.

-Sempre quis ser uma boa treinadora, mas as coisas parecem tão diferentes agora… Quero treinar pokémons com habilidades psíquicas, mas não sei aonde quero chegar com isso…

-Acho que não precisa se preocupar com isso- aconselha Tracey, animador. -Da mesma forma que descobriu o gosto pelos poderes psíquicos, pode descobrir o que fazer pelo seu futuro. Sei que consegue!

Sakura sorri, mais animada. Tracey fica corada de timidez com o jeito meigo da garota.

Ele olha melhor para a menina, tão mudada e crescida após dois anos: o cabelo agora é preso em um único rabo-de-cavalo com as franjas soltas dos lados; no lugar de uma camisetinha e saia infantis um colete vermelho escuro, minissaia preta sobre legging preta curta e tênis das mesmas cores. "Parece que é uma adolescente agora", pensa, e um silêncio tímido se espalha por alguns segundos.

-Hum, alguma coisa errada, Tracey?

O observador parece sair de um transe.

-Comigo? Não, não há nada errado--

Do lado de fora, Sally exclama:

-Minha nossa!! Olha só isso!

Tracey e Sakura olham pela janela, surpresos.

O Weedle de Sally começa a brilhar intensamente. Seu pequeno corpo fica coberto por uma luz branca e começa a aumentar e mudar de forma.

Quando a luz some, um novo pokémon surge: um casulo de cor mostarda escuro, com a cabeça arredondada e olhos negros.

Sally está perplexa mas contente.

-Weedle, você por acaso…

-…Evoluiu?- completa Kevin. -Tenho certeza que sim!

****

-Então isso é um Kakuna?- pergunta Sakura.

Dentro do Centro Pokémon, os quatro novos amigos estão reunidos para observar o Kakuna de Sally. A treinadora se gaba, com o pokémon no colo:

-Se eu continuar nesse ritmo, logo meus pokémons terão o melhor nível!

Eevee e Hoothoot sorriem e Chikorita estufa o peito, orgulhosa. Curiosa, Sakura pergunta a Kevin:

-Ei, Kevin, você tem outros pokémons além do Porygon?

Kevin lança três pokébolas.

-Senhoras e senhores, eu lhes apresento Beldum- surge o pokémon metálico flutuante, -…Torchic- sai da pokébola um pequeno passarinho laranja, -…E Flareon- surge um pokémon semelhante a Eevee porém vermelho e com pelos amarelos em volta do pescoço.

-Beldum e Torchic eu capturei normalmente,- explica ele, -mas Porygon e Flareon, que eu já tive como Eevee, foram meus primeiros pokémons.

-Você os ganhou de alguém?- pergunta Tracey.

-Dos meus pais. Eles são executivos da Corporação Devon; me deram Porygon e Eevee quando eu ainda era criança, pra me fazer companhia. Depois, comecei a treiná-los para os torneios e evoluí Eevee para Flareon.

Sally se espanta e pergunta, ansiosa:

-Corporação Devon? Aquela que produz megaprodutos tecnológicos? Seus pais são executivos dela?

A treinadora fica empolgada e faz uma pilha de perguntas ansiosas a Kevin, embora ele não consiga ouvir nenhuma. Tracey fica sem graça com o jeito afobado da prima e Sakura percebe alguém atrás deles. Quando vê, é a policial Jenny, que pergunta:

-Eu não estou interrompendo nada, estou?

Os jovens cumprimentam a policial e Tracey pergunta:

-Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Na verdade só vim ver como estão e queria saber algumas coisas.

-Estamos todos bem. Mas o que quer saber?

Jenny senta-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Sally. Séria, pergunta:

-Gostaria de saber: o que aconteceu na floresta?

Sally, Tracey e Sakura já esperavam por isso, então contam o que houve no dia anterior de forma resumida. A narração leva quinze minutos.

-Em suma, foi o que aconteceu- conclui Tracey. -Oficial, nós conhecemos a Equipe Rocket, mas quem são os criminosos da Equipe Skies?

Jenny explica, preocupada:

-Na verdade, além da Equipe Skies há também a Equipe Ocean. Não sabemos muito sobre essas novas facções que se instalaram em Johto, mas temos certeza de algumas coisas: as duas equipes são aliadas, cada uma usa diferentes tipos de pokémons e desde que elas surgiram no continente as atividades Rockets diminuíram. Há também especulações de que essas equipes procuram alguma espécie de pokémon lendário da região e que seus membros já trabalharam para as falidas equipes Aqua e Magma da região de Hoenn, mas nada disso está confirmado.

Há uma pausa. Sally começa a pensar alto:

-Pokémon lendário, hum… Ei! E se for o pokémon que eu vi ontem de manhã no litoral?

Sally lembra do pokémon branco que viu nos céus tempestuosos da cidade de New Bark. Kevin se surpreende:

-Você viu um pokémon lendário?

Sally explica seu raciocínio:

-Pensem: uma tempestade cai em New Bark fora de época; e depois que eu vi aquele pokémon partir nos céus, a tempestade some sem explicação! Pode ser que houvesse alguém tentando capturá-lo naquele momento, mas ele conseguiu escapar!

Há uma nova pausa. Tracey decide:

-Já sei: vamos ligar para o professor Carvalho; ele já viveu em Johto, pode saber alguma coisa!

Kevin novamente se surpreende:

-Vocês conhecem o professor Carvalho?

****

Por um vídeo-telefone, Tracey fala com o professor Carvalho, em Pallet.

_-Alô? Ah Tracey, é você! Como está indo?_

-Bem, até agora. Mas na verdade liguei porque preciso saber algumas coisas.

Carvalho se intriga.

_-Hum, que tipo de coisas?_

_­_-Primeiro gostaria de apresentar algumas pessoas. A Sakura o senhor já conhece, e estes são Sally, minha prima, e Kevin, um coordenador de Hoenn.

Pelo monitor, o professor Carvalho vê os jovens, que o cumprimentam.

-_É um prazer conhecê-los! Mas o que vocês querem saber?_

Tracey novamente resume a história do dia anterior e o que a policial Jenny explicou sobre as equipes Skies e Ocean.

-…E isso é tudo. Nós queríamos ter uma ideia de que pokémons lendários da região essas equipes podem estar atrás, e já que o senhor já viveu em Johto…

_-Entendo. Hum… Equipes Ocean e Skies, certo? Então eu tenho um palpite…_

Sally se adianta:

-Que palpite é esse?

_-Talvez essas equipes estejam atrás dos pokémons voadores Lugia e Ho-oh. Ambos são criaturas da região Johto: Lugia é o guardião dos oceanos e Ho-oh é o guardião dos céus. E como já é comprovado que esses pokémons milenares ainda existem e ainda são poderosos, é provável que cada uma dessas equipes tenha interesse em um deles._

Sally acerta a mão na testa.

-Lugia! É isso! Só pode ser o pokémon que eu vi ontem!

_-Bom, isso eu não posso confirmar. Mas aconselho vocês a ficarem longe de qualquer encrenca desse tipo._

-Certo. Nós agradecemos, professor- diz Tracey. -Só lamento não ter conseguido mais informações dos pokémons locais.

_-Oh, isso não importa agora. O que importa é que vocês todos estão bem._

-Okey. Até mais, professor!

Carvalho se despede e encerra a ligação. Kevin exclama:

-Caramba! Eu nunca pensei que fosse conhecer o professor Carvalho! Esse cara é um supergênio!

De repente, a enfermeira Joy chega correndo, desesperada:

-Precisamos de ajuda!

****

-Qual é o estado dela?

Na sala de emergência, Tracey observa por um monitor clínico as condições vitais de uma Vulpix; a pokémon está deitada em uma pequena cama hospitalar, conectada a alguns fios e respirando por uma máscara de oxigênio. Parece sofrer uma dor forte e sua frio.

-É um dos pokémons que vocês resgataram. Está com febre, já que sua temperatura está mais alta do que o normal mesmo para um pokémon de fogo- explica Joy. E lamenta: -O carro que trazia os novos medicamentos está atrasado há uma hora! Estou começando a ficar preocupada, ainda mais com tantos pokémons para cuidar…

Sally observa o pobre pokémon de seis caudas adoecido e sugere:

-E se nós fôssemos procurar esse carro?

-Mas como?- questiona Kevin. -Não dá pra saber onde ele está!

Uma campainha toca. Joy avisa:

-Tem alguém na entrada. Algum de vocês poderia ficar aqui com Chansey?

-Eu posso ficar aqui para cuidar da Vulpix- diz Tracey.

Joy, Sally e Kevin saem. Sakura, antes de se afastar, olha para Tracey á procura de alguma certeza; ele lhe sorri levemente e acena com a cabeça.

Vulpix olha entristecida para Tracey; o observador acaricia-lhe a cabeça, tentando tranquilizá-la, e diz:

-Não se preocupe, amigona. Você vai sair dessa.

****

Do lado de fora do Centro Pokémon, Joy e os três jovens veem a oficial Jenny conversando com uma mulher e um homem vestidos de enfermeiros. Uma ambulância está estacionada.

-Esperem aqui- pede Joy.

A enfermeira se aproxima dos visitantes e os cumprimenta:

-Bom dia. Vocês vieram trazer os medicamentos?

-Isso mesmo- confirma a mulher. -Pedimos desculpas pelo atraso; não haviam motoristas disponíveis no horário devido às emergências de última hora.

Mesmo não ouvindo claramente, Sally se surpreende. "Peraí! Acho que já ouvi essa voz em algum lugar!"

-Eu já verifiquei as identidades- explica Jenny. -Está tudo OK.

-Certo. Vamos descarregar os medicamentos, então- pede Joy. -Garotos, vocês podem nos ajudar aqui?

Kevin se adianta, arregaçando as mangas:

-A todo dispor!

Sakura e Sally vão também, esta mais séria e pensativa. Os enfermeiros, porém, quando veem melhor as garotas, empalidecem.

Sally olha melhor para os rostos dos enfermeiros. Seu espanto não poderia ser maior.

-O quê?! VOCÊS SÃO A DUPLA DA EQUIPE SKIES!!

O espanto se torna geral.


	3. Parte III

Parte III

Os falsos enfermeiros dão passos para trás.

-Nosso disfarce foi por água abaixo, Emma! É aquela pirralha de cabelos roxos da floresta!

-Eu sabia que essa garota ia trazer problemas! Mesmo assim…

A dupla lança as roupas do disfarce no ar, revelando o uniforme Skies.

-…Podemos resolver isso de qualquer forma!

Sally relembra, irada:

-Foram esses bandidos que encontrei quando estava sozinha… Ei! Agora lembrei! VOCÊ É O CARA QUE ME CHAMOU DE HISTÉRICA!!

O skie intimida-se. Sua colega, Emma, pede:

-Esqueça essa exagerada, Mike. Agora que nos descobriram, precisamos nos livrar deles.

-Se vieram buscar os pokémons, fiquem sabendo que a maioria já está longe daqui!- esbraveja Sakura.

-Na verdade a intenção não era roubar esses pokémons- responde Mike, em tom de deboche. -Depois que conseguiram despistar nossos soldados panacas, ouvimos uma explosão a uns poucos quilômetros. Nossa líder achou que vocês tinham dançado e que não valia a pena procurar os restos.

-Viemos aqui atrás de novas peças pokémon para nossa investigação,- continua Emma, -mas já que vocês nos descobriram, não podemos roubar nada, mas também não vamos nos deixar ser pegos!- lança uma pokébola no ar. -Pode ir, Quilava!

-Você também, Toxicroak!

Ao ver os dois pokémons desconhecidos dos vilões, Sally e Sakura retiram suas Pokedexes:

_-Quilava, o pokémon Vulcânico. É a forma evoluída do Cyndaquil. Ele intimida seus oponentes com intensos tornados de fogo e ar superaquecido. Sua agilidade permite que ele evite ataques enquanto chamusca um inimigo._

_-Toxicroak, o pokémon Sapo Tóxico. A toxina em seu papo venenoso é bombeada até suas garras por canais em seus braços._

Eevee e Chikorita encaram a evolução de Cyndaquil e o sapo venenoso. Sabendo que não pode enfrentá-los, Sally pergunta:

-Sakura, Kevin, vocês por acaso se lembraram de trazer seus pokémons de volta às pokébolas, certo?

-Não se preocupe,- acalma Sakura, tirando uma pokébola, -até porque eu não vejo a hora de me livrar desses bandidos de uma vez por todas! Vai, Beautifly!

-Você também pode ir, Flareon!- chama Kevin.

Pokébolas lançadas, pokémons liberados. Emma e Mike iniciam a luta:

-Quilava, use o Lança-Chamas na Beautifly!

-Toxicroak, Estocada Venenosa no Flareon!

Quilava prepara um jato de fogo, enquanto Toxicroak avança com uma garras brilhando violeta. Kevin e Sakura se coordenam:

-Deixa o Quilava comigo, Sakura. Flareon, evasiva e proteja a Beautifly!

-Certo. Beautifly, ataque Psíquico no Toxicroak!

Flareon salta para frente de Beautifly, escapando da Estocada Venenosa e recebendo todo o Lança-Chamas de Quilava. Beautifly, por sua vez, atinge Toxicroak com energias psíquicas vindas de sua mente. Logo, devido a sua fraqueza extrema a ataques psíquicos, o sapo venenoso tomba.

"Ataques e pokémons psíquicos… Essa garota gosta de tudo que é paranormal!", pensam Kevin e Sally olhando para Sakura. Enquanto isso, Flareon continua a absorver o jato de fogo, como se não sentisse nada, deixando Sally confusa:

-Sem querer desprezar o nível do Flareon, mas mesmo sendo um pokémon de fogo, não deveria sentir algum dano por ataques de fogo?

-Flareons sabem absorver ataques de fogo plenamente- explica Joy.

A evolução tipo fogo de Eevee consome as chamas por completo. Kevin finaliza:

-Essa foi ótima, Flareon! Termine com um ataque Bola das Sombras!

Cheio de energia, Flareon cria um perfeito globo de energia negra que é lançado contra Quilava com precisão perfeita. Emma se revolta:

-Droga! Não dá pra continuar essa luta! Mike, recolha Toxicroak e vamos sair daqui!

Mike chama seu pokémon de volta à pokébola. Quilava se levanta e Emma ordena:

-Quilava, use a Cortina de Fumaça agora!

Da boca do pokémon vulcânico sai uma enorme nuvem de fumaça, que em poucos segundos encobre todos e causa dificuldades para respirar. Pensando rápido, Sakura pede:

-Beautifly, afaste essa *cof* fumaça com suas asas!

A borboleta causa uma ventania que consegue dissipar a fumaça; porém, Mike e Emma não estão mais lá.

-Para onde eles foram?- pergunta Joy, assustada.

-Aquela fumaça foi só um truque para escapar!- alerta Jenny.

-Pelo menos a ambulância ainda está aqui- consola Kevin. -Vamos ver se os medicamentos e os verdadeiros enfermeiros ainda estão aqui!

Sally e suas pokémons correm para a ambulância, na esperança de que o que procuram esteja lá. Porém, a treinadora se detém ao ver um papel com algo escrito no chão.

Ela tira o bilhete do chão: nele está gravado uma espécie de brasão dourado e vermelho, com detalhes que lembram um pássaro; logo abaixo, há uma mensagem. Sakura se aproxima e pergunta:

-O que é isso, Sally?

A treinadora lê a mensagem, em resposta:

-"Este é o nosso aviso: as Equipes Ocean e Skies irão revolucionar o mundo. Mantenham-se longe de nossos negócios ou iremos eliminá-los de um glorioso futuro."

As garotas se entreolham, espantadas. Às portas da ambulância, Kevin avisa:

-Ei, tem uns caras amarrados aqui!

Tosos vão até lá e ajudam os dois homens amarrados ás caixas a se recuperarem. Um deles, livre da mordaça, agradece:

-Ainda bem que nos livraram daqueles imbecis!

****

De volta á sala de emergência Tracey, vestindo um jaleco por cima das roupas, observa uma melhora no quadro clínico de Vulpix. Conforta-a com um leve sorriso simpático.

De repente, ele vê a enfermeira Joy entrar na sala. Ela pergunta:

-Como Vulpix está indo?

-Consegui abaixar um pouco a febre com alguns medicamentos que trago comigo. Não se preocupe, já estive em situações semelhantes.

Joy concorda. Os dois enfermeiros da ambulância chegam com seringas e outros equipamentos; ela pede:

-Obrigada pela ajuda, mas agora pode deixar conosco.

Tracey olha uma última vez para Vulpix e sai da emergência. Anda até o corredor de espera, onde encontra Sally, Kevin e Sakura.

-Parece até um médico de verdade, vestido desse jeito- comenta Sally, tentando quebrar o clima.

Tracey percebe que ainda está vestido com o jaleco branco e tira-o. Sakura se aproxima dele e pergunta:

-Como a Vulpix está?

-Está menos febril. Acho que vai melhorar mas ainda estou preocupado…

-Não fique pensando bobagens. Vai dar tudo certo!

Sakura dá um leve sorriso animador e Tracey responde da mesma forma. É quando Sally e Kevin percebem algo diferente entre os dois. Se entreolham; Sally puxa o amigo para o lado e cochicha:

-Saca só: olhando agora parece que foram feitos um para o outro!

Sally empurra Kevin de volta e ambos olham maliciosamente para o casal promissor á frente; Tracey e Sakura percebem e coram. Um pouco nervoso, o observador comenta:

-Bom, agora precisamos esperar melhoras…

-Vai dar tudo certo- anima Kevin. -Pokémons de fogo são obstinados; é por isso que gosto tanto deles.

De repente, Sally se lembra de algo que tinha de fazer a avisa:

-Vocês podem esperar aqui. Eu tenho que fazer um telefonema.

Enquanto Kevin comenta do encontro recente com a Equipe Skies, Sally corre para fora dali, acompanhada de Eevee e Chikorita. Passa pela oficial Jenny e senta á frente do mesmo vídeo-telefone que seu primo usou para ligar ao professor Carvalho.

Ela disca um número. Na sua casa, em New Bark, um outro vídeo-telefone toca. Samantha corre para atender.

-Já vai! Hunf… Bem na hora do Torneio Jubilife, pela TV Jubilife… Alô?

_-Oi, mãe! Sou eu!_

Samantha se alegra ao ver a filha e suas duas primeiras pokémons na tela.

-Sally, querida! Esperava que ligasse mais tarde.

_-Eu sei. É que tem umas coisas que eu queria contar agora._

-Entendo. Como estão indo? Está falando de um Centro Pokémon, certo?

_-É, estamos na saída da floresta. Chegamos na noite passada._

-Mas que ótimo! E você, conseguiu capturar algum novo pokémon?

­­_-Saca só, mãe…_

Sally abre as duas pokébolas de seus mais recentes pokémons e apresenta à mãe:

_-Esses são Hoothoot e Kakuna, que evolui enquanto treinávamos com um amigo._

-Amigo? Ora, me conte mais! Quero detalhes…

Sally e sua mãe conversam animadamente. A garota conta sobre Kevin e Sakura -"ela tem jeito de que gosta muito do Tracey, mãe", fofoca ela- , sobre os novos pokémons que viu e experiências que vivenciou. Prefere não contar sobre os criminosos da floresta, para não preocupar sua mãe. Samantha, por sua vez, passa as notícias de seu pai em Sinnoh -"Ele está morrendo de saudades!"- e conta sobre os novos materiais que recebeu para o Centro de Treinamento.

_-Que bom que o Centro continua progredindo. Falando nisso, tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar…_

-O que é querida?

Sally suspira.

_-Acho que eu fui um pouco falsa com você ontem. Sabe, eu achava que não precisava ter aprendido todas aquelas coisas aprendi no Centro no ano passado, que poderia descobrir aquilo por conta própria, viajando; só que acabei não contando para não te magoar e também para eu não ficar mais revoltada do que já estava. Mas depois do que passei com Eevee e… Outras coisas, acabei percebendo que estava contrariada á toa. Se tivesse me tornado treinadora aos dez anos, provavelmente não seria segura ou madura o suficiente para lidar com situações como as que passei há pouco tempo._

Samantha ouve tudo séria.

_-Agora entendo que não preciso ser como o Jimmy, a Marina ou o Vincent, que saíram em suas jornadas quando tinham dez anos. Eles fizeram isso porque era a hora certa para eles, e eu também estou na minha hora certa! Me fazer esperar um ano para aprender e amadurecer foi a melhor coisa que fez por mim, porque com essas coisas estou pronta para tomar minhas melhores decisões, como pessoa e treinadora! Agora, você me perdoa por ser tão cabeça-oca?_

Samantha sorri, comovida.

-Mas é claro que te perdoo! Fico feliz que tenha percebido isso sozinha. Mas agora, sem querer ser chata…

_-O que foi?_

-É que já começou o Torneio Jubilife em Sinnoh, e adivinha quem vai participar!

Sally pensa um pouco e rapidamente se lembra:

-_Mas é claro! A Dawn! Esqueci que ela começou algumas semanas antes de mim!_

-Se eu fosse você, ligava logo a TV…

_-Tá certo, mãe! Ligo pra você qualquer dia!_

-Tchau, querida!

Sally termina a ligação. Samantha senta-se em seu sofá e, enquanto assiste a TV, pensa: "Sally e Dawn com os pés no mundo… Quem diria! Acho que depois vou telefonar para Johanna!"

No Centro Pokémon, Sally olha para um relógio na parede. "Caramba! Já é mais de meio-dia! Fiquei conversando há mais de uma hora!"

Sally vira o corredor para encontrar seus amigos, mas acaba trombando com Kevin. Se aborrece:

-Mas o que é que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Desculpe *ai*, é que depois de uma hora achamos que você tava demorando. Eu ia te chamar, mas quando vi que você tava levando um papo sério com a sua mãe achei melhor esperar.

-Então você ouviu a conversa?

-Ouvi. Mas e daí que você começou a treinar aos onze? Melhor pra você, sabe mais que os outros iniciantes. Agora vem comigo, precisa ver uma coisa!

Kevin anda apressado pelo corredor. Antes de segui-lo, Sally comenta com seus pokémons:

-Ele tá certo. Além do mais, se fosse diferente não teria conhecido vocês, certo?

Todos ficam contentes. Os olhos de Eevee se iluminam.

****

Na sala de emergência, Sally se surpreende ao ver Vulpix recuperada de qualquer sinal de doença. Afagada por Tracey, ela parece muito mais saudável.

-Agora tudo o que Vulpix precisa é descanso- recomenda Joy. -Ah, Kevin, os enfermeiros já saíram e agradeceram de novo a você e Sakura pela ajuda contra os raptores.

-Ah, isso não foi nada--

-É, mas nós temos outra emergência!

Todos olham espantados para Sally. Tracey pergunta:

-Que tipo de emergência? Aliás, por que tanta demora no telefone?

-Agora não dá pra explicar, já que minha melhor amiga de Sinnoh vai lutar por sua primeira fita e eu estou perdendo! Onde está a TV?

Para acalmar a ansiedade da garota, Joy sugere:

-Calma! Por que não aproveitam e almoçam?

****

Uma e quinze da tarde. Terminado o almoço, Sally, aborrecida, desliga a televisão acima do balcão do hall de entrada. Afinal, quem fica contente em ver sua melhor amiga perder uma competição importante?

-Não se preocupe, Sally- consola Sakura, ajudando a recolher a louça da pequena mesa. -Ela vai ter novas chances, tenho certeza!

Sally suspira e volta à sua cadeira. Kevin comenta:

-Eu sei bem o que ela deve estar passando. Mas por sorte ela ainda tem o ano todo. Assim como nós, certo?

-Hum… Certo!

De repente, Vulpix chega ao hall e corre aonde Tracey está sentado. Joy a repreende:

-Vulpix, você deveria estar descansando!

Tracey se abaixa para afagar a raposinha vermelha. Sakura observa, curiosa. "Será que…"

-Tracey…

-O que foi, Sakura?

Sakura graceja e responde:

-Acho que Vulpix quer ficar com você!

Tracey fica espantado, porém contente. Vulpix olha-o de forma carinhosa.

-Acho que Sakura está certa. Vulpix deve ter se apegado a você por causa da atenção que deu a ela enquanto estava doente- observa Joy.

Tracey pega uma pokébola vazia.

-Se é isso que você quer, Vulpix…

Ele abre a pokébola, sugando a raposa para dentro dela com uma luz vermelha. O jovem não pode conter o sorriso e felicidade.

-É isso! Bem-vinda à equipe, Vulpix!

Sakura sorri e Kevin parabeniza o amigo com um tapinha nos ombros. Sally se lembra de algo:

-"Bem-vinda à equipe…" é isso!

Os olhares se voltam à treinadora. Ela explica:

-Olhem só: cada um de nós tem um objetivo, mas o caminho é o mesmo! Se viajarmos juntos, podemos ajudar uns aos outros! O que acham?

-Pra mim é uma boa ideia!- responde Kevin.

-Eu não sei ainda o quanto quero viajar em Johto, mas podem contar comigo!- consente Sakura.

-E viajar em equipe é mesmo o ideal- observa Tracey.

Sakura se aproxima e os quatro unem as mãos, em um gesto de amizade consolidada.

-Agora que já tá tudo acertado, por que não vamos indo?- segure Kevin.

-É isso aí. Hora de cair na estrada!

Após a confirmação de Sally, os jovens pegam suas coisas e se dirigem à saída. Joy os acompanha.

Do lado de fora, Jenny está encostada em sua moto. Pergunta:

-Vocês já estão indo?

-Sim- responde Tracey. -Olha, eu sei que nós andamos trazendo problemas, mas de qualquer forma agradecemos por tudo…

-Não se incomodem. Vocês também ajudaram bastante!

Sally começa a xeretar a mochila de Tracey, que se surpreende:

-Ei! O que você está fazendo, Sally?

-Procurando seu mapa… Achei! Deixa eu ver qual é a nossa próxima parada… AAH! Já sei!!

Enquanto os olhos de Sally faíscam, Kevin olha no mapa e pergunta:

-O que é tão delirante assim?

-A cidade Cherrygrove! É lá que vai ocorrer o próximo torneio de coordenadores e é onde vendem Pokegears IRADOS! Desculpa a pressa, moças, mas nós precisamos chegar lá! Tchau!

Sally dispara pela estrada, com pressa de chegar à cidade; Chikorita e Eevee estão logo atrás. Kevin vai logo junto:

-Torneio?! Peraí, Sally!

Tracey e Sakura se perguntam o que aconteceu ali e Joy e Jenny riem. Os dois jovens se entreolham, suspiram, se despedem da enfermeira e da policial e correm atrás dos outros dois apressados.

-Devolve o meu mapa, Sally!

_E um novo grupo de aventureiros se forma. Sally, Tracey, Sakura e Kevin estão conhecendo melhor uns aos outros e caminhando, quero dizer, correndo juntos em direção a seus sonhos. Eles estão trazendo á tona o verdadeiro sentido da amizade: compartilhar sonhos, alegrias, tristezas e conquistas._


End file.
